Love grows
by IheartSantanaLopez
Summary: Santana and Finn met each other at high school,now there getting older they cherish each other with their son. Follow Santana and Finn with their love adventure. Sorry short summaries.One-shot Please review


DISCLAIMER:

**I OWN NOTHING**

Santana was new in WMHS

Santana was walking down the hall when she bump to Finn,making her things fall,"oh,sorry"Finn started,he bent down and help Santana pick up her things "it's okay,it was my fault anyways,I was not looking anyway"Santana said,picking up her things.

They stand up at the same time causing there heads to bump "ouch!" they said In unison.

"I'm Finn, by the way, are you new here?"Finn said,sticking his hand out

"yeah,im Santana"Santana replied,accepting his hand.

"are you lost?"Finn asked "yeah,im trying to get to class"

Santana replied to him "your just lucky because I'm heading to his class,do you want to walk with me?" Finn asked Santana "sure"Santana asked

They walk to class togethere.

Few weeks later they become close friends or Bestfriends.

"hey!" Finn said approaching Santana "hey"Santana replied

"I have something to say" finn said "what is it?" Santana asked him

"its just..that..""come on tell me"Santana taunting Finn "I'm in with love you!"Finn blurted out.

"What?"Santana asked,Finn chuckle nervously "it's okay if you don't fee-"

Santana interrupted finn by kissing him and him kissing back.

Few minutes later, they pull away "I love you too finn"Santana stated

They kiss again

Few days later, they go to school together holding hands

Santana gave finn a peck in his lips before letting him go walk down the hallway going with her friends.

"so you and finn"Quinn said,grinning "oh,shut up!" "oh,come on!,details pls."Rachel said"fine it was okay,we got togethere last Saturday, we had a date a breadstixs the after that we went o movie then we…kiss!"santan said happily, while the other girls laugh.

With the boys

"dude,your dating Santana lopez!"Puck shouted "so?"Finn asked

"what!?she's like smoking hot!"Sam shouted at him "well we are dating and I admit she is hot but I love her and by the way stay away from her" finn stated and slam his locker and walk to the girls.

Santana and the girls were laughing when finn walked to them, they stop laughing "come on,babe, let's go to class"finn said,offering his hand.

Santana peck his lips and tangled her hand with finn and they walked to class together.

Few years later

"where are you taking me?"Santana asked her Boyfriend "just come with me"finn tell her girlfriend.

Finn take off his hands at santana's eye's "surprised!",

Santana opened her eyes and saw a dinner for two in the beach,

She giggled "finn,you didn't have to do this!"Santana shouted "well, I want this anniversary special and I have a very important question"finn said.

Finn pulled out a small box and opened it and kneel down "Santana Lopez, I love you with all my heart and I wanna spend the rest of my life withyou, Santana will you marry me?"Finn asked, Santana wiping tears that already fall down"of course, I love to"Santana said, finn suddenly stand up and lifted Santana and spin her around.

"I can't wait to be with you forever, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"finn said

"I LOVE YOU TOO"Santana replied"Santana hug bfore they kiss.

Few months later

"do you Finnick Hudson, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, do you take Santana Lopez to be your wife?"the priest asked finn "I do"finn replied while staring at Santana, "do you Santana lopez,in sickness and health,for richer and poorer, do you take finnick Hudson to be your husband"this time asking Santana "I do"Santana replied.

"you may kiss the bride"The priest said before walking out,

Santana and finn kiss as the audience a roar of applause.

They pull away before looking at the audience and laghed then go back to kissing.

5

"I hate you finnick Hudson for making me pregnant!ahh!"Santana yelled at finn while gripping his hand roughly as she gave a loud scream "just one more push then we're done!"the doctor informed them "come on baby just one more push!"finn encourage his wife,Santana gave one more painful shouted before giving birth to their son.

"it's a boy!"the doctor informed them "what's his name?"one of the nurses asked the married couple "Shane Michael Hudson"finn give the nurse the name of their baby before taking santana's hand and kissing her forhead.

The next day

The new directions visit the couple and the baby

"how are you?"Brittany asked Santana "I'm doing okay"Santana replied

Someone knock the door and let themselves in.

A nurse walked in with their baby "and here is baby shane"nurse said,giving baby shane to finn "thank you"finn said to the nurse and the nurse give finn a nod before leaving the room.

"oh! She's so cute"Mercedes said looking at the baby "I know right" Santana said.

Few hours has pass before the New Directions left except for finn.

Finn and Santana were laying in the bed while cuddling,

"I can't believe that I just gave birth to are son"Santana said

"well believe it or not, we have a son not the only two of us anymore were now three."finn stated.

"I love you"Santana said

"I love you too"finn replied

They kiss

23 years later

"I can't believe that my baby boy has grown up"Santana said while wiping tears away, "mom!pls don't matter what happened I will always be your baby boy"shane said and hug his mother "I love you,mom,dad"shane whisper to his mother "we love you too,son"finn said to his son

Few hours later

"I can't believe that are children our married"Quinn said to her bestfriend's

"I knew someday we would be related to each other"finn said, spreading his arms offering Quinn a hug,Quinn accepted the hug.

"mom!,dad!" shane shouted to them and then walk to them,

"hi,mom,dad,aunt sannie and uncle finn"quinn's daughter greeted

"oh you don't have to call us that anymore"Santana said "just call us mother and father, after all we're family now"finn told his daughter in law.

They laughed

After the party, the newly wed leave for their honeymoon.

Santana and Finn headback to their house

"I can't believe that our son have his own family now"Santana said disbelief "I love you"finn blurted out, Santana chuckled before replying "I love you too"Santana replied.

THEY KISS

THE END.

**Disclaimer: Again,I own nothing**

**Im sorry if you don't like it(not that I care)**

**Anyway's review pls.**


End file.
